A Holy Roman Empire love story
by ladydemornay
Summary: Journaux intimes de Ludwig et de Féliciana, débutant en introduisant notre cher Holy Roman Empire.


Chapitre 1: Une rencontre…

Holy Roman Empire était en train de dessiner dans sa cha,bre. Lancant au loin un autre croquis de château, il soupira: J'aimerais que quelqu'un me montre comment bien dessiner. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur la grande cours remplie de neige. Lorsqu'il entendit cogner à sa porte. Roderich l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire et dit: J'ai une surprise pour toi Holy Roman Empire! Elizabetha se tenait au côté de Roderich et cachait quelque chose derrière sa robe brune et noire.

-Quelle est cette surprise?

-Voit par toi-même, dit-elle en faisant un pas de côté.

Holy Roman Empire était si exité, qu'il ne réalisa pas que sa mère cachait une petite fille.

-PIOU! Qu'est-ce que c'est?! Une fille! Je déteste les filles!

Elle le regardait avec des yeux d'un brun-vert, toute rougissante.

-Son nom est Feliciana. Feliciana laisse moi te présenter Holy Roman Empire, dit Roderich.

-Enchantée, dit-elle doucement en regardant ses pieds.

-Papa, s'il te plaît! Je ne veux pas de filles dans ma chambre! J'aurais préféré un cheval tiens, mais une fille! Beurk! Elles puent et cassent tout ce qu'elles touchent, chiala Holy Roman Empire.

-Comme tu veux, lui répondit son père.

Trois heures plus tard, Elizabetha sonna la clochette annonçant que le dinner était servit. Holy Roman courru jusqu'à la cuisine, affamé. Quand il vu Feliciana sur sa chaise

Il se mit à crier: «Pour l'amour de Dieu que fait une fille sur ma chaise!»

-Calme toi maintenant Holy Roman. Feliciana ne savait pas que c'était ne savait pas que c'était ta place, dit Elizabetha. Ma chérie changerais-tu de place?

-Oui, répondit la petite fille.

-EWWW.. Maintenant il faut que je lave ma chaise, se plaignit Holy Roman Empire.

-OH BOYS! ! Soupira Roderich, Est-ce que tu me permeterais d'exprimer ma deception ma tendre Elizabetha?

-Bien sur chéri, lui répondit-elle le regardant se diriger vers le piano de la salle à manger.

Pendant que Roderich jouait de son instrument favorit, Elizabetha S'assit entre ses deux enfants.

Après le festin composé de saussices, de carottes et de brioches, Holy Roman Empire retourna dans sa chambre pour jouer avec ses petis animaux en bois. «_Les filles c'est stupides! Je ne peux pas croire que mère et père ont adopter une fille! C'est bon à rien du tout! Ça ne peux pas courir et ça peur des ballons_.» Holy Roman Empire lança son petit cochon en bois qui atterit sous son lit. «_Oh pardonnes moi piggy! Je ne te lançerai plus promis!»_ Il se glissa sous son lit en disant ses mots, et vit un de ses croquis de château. Il sorti de sous son lit et le déplia.

-Celui n'est pas si pire, se dit-il.

-Moi je trouve que ça ressemble à un tas de caca avec des triangles sur le dessus, (because kids) dit une voix féminine dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre!

-Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit Holy Roman Empire…

- T'as pas compris que les filles n'étaient pas permises dans ma chambre! En plus tu oses me déranger pour me souhaiter bonne nuit!

Ses yeux bleus froids regardaient les yeux chaleureux de Féliciana

-Je veux que tu sortes maintenant, lança-t-il brisant le moment de silence.

Il lui prit le bras et la tira hors de sa chambre. Quand elle eu traverser le pas de sa porte, il claqua la porte.

-Je déteste les filles!

-Tu m'as fais mal au bras Holy Roman. Mon bras est tout rouge et il brule! Cria-t-elle à travers la porte. Je déteste le château que tu as dessiné et je te DÉTESTE! Je te parlerai plus du tout.

Elle courru ensuite vers sa chambre et s'endormi en pleurant.

-Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée d'adopter Féliciana mon amour? Demanda Elizabetha en se peignant les cheveux assise devant sa coiffeuse.

-Je crois que oui Eli. Notre Holy Roman a besoin d'apprendre à être moins égoiste, répondit Roderich en mettant son pyjama

-Mais il ne me semble pas vraiment heureux, en mettant elle aussi sa jaquette.

-Tu sais quoi meine süße Dame il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, dit Roderich empoignant les hanches de sa bien aimée.

-Oh vraiment?

-Si dans une semaine Holy Roman n'a pas passé du bon temps avec Féliciana, nous n'auront pas pris la bonne décision…

Il enfouit san tête dans le cou d'Elizabetha et mordilla doucement puis comme s'il devait se faire pardonner pour se geste, il embrassa l'endroit où il l'avait mordu.

-Oh! S'il te plaît Roderich je suis sérieuse!

-Moi aussi! Il la regarda, l'embrassa et glissa sa main pour lui prendre la sienne et l'entraina sur le lit

- Féle örült, soupira-t-elle dans son oreille la lui mordillant par la suite.

-Ich liebe dich Eli.

Elle se coucha sur le lit tirer par Roderich qui souffla les bougies plongeant la chambre dans l'obsurité.


End file.
